


Misadventures in Babysitting

by anavoli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #1 Dad Mug, Adoption, Babysitting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavoli/pseuds/anavoli
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is stuck babysitting Viktor and Yuuri's adopted daughter, but it doesn't end well. As revenge, Yuri buys one (just one) plain white mug, aggressively scrawls “#1 Dad” on the surface in Sharpie, and leaves it at the center of the dining room table.Chaos ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiafeles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiafeles/gifts).



> Written for Kiana - this is the second half of your Christmas present (even though it's late) so here's some domestic fluff for you c:

Yuri Plisetsky was not in a good mood, to say the least.

He had genuinely tried to be nicer to Viktor and his husband in the past few years, might even call them his friends if you caught him on a good day, but it was moments like this when he started to regret that decision.

Being friends with Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki came with certain responsibilities, namely a task he wouldn’t wish upon even his greatest enemies. Except maybe JJ, but much to Yuri’s chagrin, JJ actually had some experience with _babysitting_.

“I am so sorry, Yurio,” Yuuri babbled as he rushed around the house in search of his keys. “I know it’s on short notice but the sitter canceled and we just need you to watch Hanako for a couple hours while we’re at Yu-topia.”

“It’s fine,” Yuri muttered, struggling to maintain his cool. “Just pay me back with katsudon. And say hi to your parents for me.”

Yuuri smiled gratefully at the younger man, giving him a quick hug. “I will. And you’ll have all the katsudon you want, I promise!”

“Yuuri!” Viktor called from the front door. “We have to go!”

“Alright!” Yuuri shouted back. “See you later, Yuri.”

“Thanks again, Yurio!” Viktor waved, closing the door behind the couple.

“Guess it’s just you and me now,” Yuuri sighed, flopping down on the couch.

Viktor and Yuuri’s two-year-old adopted daughter looked up from her plastic blocks and smiled toothily at Yuri. “Uncle Yurio play!” Hanako squealed, throwing the blue cylinder straight at Yuri’s head.

One hour in, Yuri had already dodged multiple toys. Hanako had surprisingly good aim for someone who waddled around in a diaper, but he would rather test his reflexes than risk a screaming fit if he tried taking her toys away from her.

Dinner, however, was another story.

“Hanako, you have to eat,” Yuri sighed. He was starting to lose his patience. Viktor and Yuuri always played strange games with the baby food in attempts to get it into their child’s mouth but there was no way in hell he was going to do that.

Hanako scrunched up her face, stretching as far away from the spoon as her high chair would allow. “No!” she protested, starting to cry. Yuri really didn’t blame her; baby food was disgusting.

At the end of his limits, Yuri walked away from the chair and pulled out his phone. “Beka,” he blurted out when his friend picked up. “You have to help me.”

“What’s wrong?” Otabek Altin asked, concerned as ever.

“I’m babysitting Hanako,” Yuri sighed, “and she won’t eat.”

“Try and make it a game,” Otabek suggested.

“I’m not going to make any gross faces,” Yuri scowled.

Otabek chuckled. “Well she’s not going to eat anything if you’re frowning at her the whole time.”

“True,” Yuri conceded. “But I still feel ridiculous.”

“Would it help if we switched to a video call?”

Yuri brightened at that idea. “Maybe.”

“Alright, I’ll call you back.”

Seconds later, Yuri’s phone lit up again with a video call from Otabek. He immediately accepted.

“Hey.” Seeing his friend’s face already brightened Yuri’s mood.

“Thanks for calling me, Beka.” Yuri was already feeling a bit embarrassed at having to do this, but he wasn’t going to be accused of child abuse just because the Katsuki-Nikiforov baby refused to eat.

“No problem.” Yuri walked the phone back to Hanako’s high chair. Otabek smiled upon seeing the child. “Hi Hanako!”

At the sound of his voice, Hanako stopped her whining. “Beka!” she gurgled, hands reaching out for the phone. Yuri quickly raised it out of reach.

“Come on Hanako, time for dinner.” Yuri stood up his phone on the tray and raised the spoon of baby food again. He tried to put on his best smile, with encouragement from Otabek.

He managed to get the spoon up to her mouth, but Hanako spat out the food as soon as she got a taste. “Gross!” she shrieked. “Don’t want none!”

“Hana-!” Before Yuri could try and persuade her further, Hanako took one big swipe across the tray table, knocking Yuri’s phone to the ground.

“No!” Yuri shouted, diving down and managing to catch the phone just before it hit the tile.

“Yuri?” Otabek frowned. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Yuri breathed a sigh of relief. “Hanako just knocked over the phone.”

Hanako let out another wail and suddenly the bowl of baby food was falling from the tray. It landed right on Yuri’s head.

“Oh dear…” Otabek placed a hand over his mouth, hiding a chuckle.

Shuddering at the uncomfortable feeling of goop dripping down his neck, Yuri began to shake with anger. “Viktor and Yuuri will pay for this,” he growled under his breath.

A few days later, Yuri tiptoed into the Katsuki-Nikiforov household using the spare key he knew was hidden under the dog statuette outside.

All was silent for once, both parents finally getting rest now that their daughter was past the fussy stages.

Quickly, Yuri took out a white ceramic mug from a paper bag and set it down at the center of the table. He left as quietly as he had come, leaving no sign that he had ever been there at all.

-x-

Yuuri walked into the kitchen, still bleary and yawning. He started breakfast, turning on the coffee maker and grabbing eggs from the fridge.

He had just started the eggs when Viktor wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Morning, darling,” he whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Yuuri’s head.

“Morning,” Yuuri smiled. “How is our angel this morning?”

“I’m going to wake her up now.”

Viktor walked to Hanako’s bedroom, finding the baby already stirring in her crib. “Good morning, Hana,” he smiled, picking her up and bouncing her slowly. He quickly changed her diaper and headed back to the kitchen.

As he passed the dining room, he caught sight of the mug on the table and frowned slightly. He didn’t recall leaving out any dishes last night.

“What’s this?” he mused, holding Hanako in one arm while he picked up the mug. He read what was written on it and a smile slowly spread across his face.

“Aw, Hanako,” he cooed. “You shouldn’t have!”

A new spring in his step, Viktor sidled into the kitchen, holding out the mug proudly for Yuuri’s inspection. “Yuuri, look what Hanako gave me!”

“What?” Yuuri frowned, turning around. He read the words, then narrowed his eyes. “Oh Viktor, I think there’s a mistake. This mug was clearly meant for me.”

He reached out to grab the cup, only for Viktor to swing it out of his reach. “Oh no, surely it means me.”

“It says _#1 Dad_ ,” Yuuri emphasized. “That title belongs to me.”

Viktor turned his head to press a kiss to Hanako’s cheek. She giggled in response, and he smirked back at Yuuri. “Really? I seem to recall her first word being ‘Papa’.”

“Oh? Who’s the one she always wants to hold her when she cries?” Yuuri fired back.

“Hanako loves it when I sing her to sleep, don’t you?” Viktor started slowly dancing around the kitchen, bouncing Hanako all the while.

“And yet I can make her smile without fail.” Yuuri carefully swiped Hanako from Viktor’s arms. The baby giggled, appreciating the attention she was being given although she did not know the cause.

“Why don’t we ask her then?” Viktor pouted, tickling Hanako’s sides and making her shriek with laughter.

“Sure,” Yuuri smiled. “What do you say, Hana? Doesn’t Daddy love you the most?”

“Papa loves you a lot,” Viktor murmured.

Hanako clapped her hands. “Hana loves…”

“Yes, Hana?” Both parents stared expectantly at their child.

She giggled again. “Hana loves...Daddy and Papa!”

Yuuri’s eyes softened. He looked at his husband, then back to their daughter. “We love you too, Hanako.”

“So very much,” Viktor echoed, pulling his family in for a warm embrace.

-x-

“Disgusting,” Yuri muttered as he scrolled through his Instagram feed.

“What?” Otabek questioned from across the table.

Yuri turned his phone around to show Otabek a picture of Viktor and Yuuri with Hanako, the couple holding a white ceramic mug between their hands. “#1 Dad” was scrawled messily on the surface in Sharpie.

"Happy Fathers’ Day!” the caption read.

“Cute,” Otabek commented, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah.” A smile tugged at Yuri’s lips. “They’re pretty cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at flyinghobbit or anavoli!


End file.
